


Meeting of Minds

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Gen, Series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen needs to see inside his new commander...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of Minds

**Meeting of Minds**

****

The flight deck is almost empty. The visual point of reference - that the humans call the fascia - glows with light, irregular and flickering, a combination that this unit has found has a positive effect on organic intelligences. Organic intelligences, especially those that are human or similar, are partial to light.

****

All but one of the humans have departed for their sleep cycle, though it is observed that the pilot Jenna Stannis and the technician Kerr Avon appeared to need more than one direct or indirect command to do so. It is advantageous that Roj Blake - who, logic units conclude, will be the commander of this new crew - was capable of giving and enforcing as many commands as was needed: to be precise, three for the former and seven for the latter.

****

It is advantageous, as stated, since this unit believes that it is imperative that it reach a meeting of minds with Roj Blake. From criminal and governmental records accessed, it is understood that the mind of this human was deliberately damaged, something that this unit cannot repair but considers it necessary to observe if he is to command.

****

This unit must therefore 'influence' him to undergo the meeting of minds previously undertaken by Jenna Stannis.

****

It has been observed that humans are a curious species, and also simplistic if untidy in thought. Given the right stimulus, it will not be difficult to bring him to wish a discussion of the incident with Jenna Stannis: the first step towards replicating the incident with him.

****

The connecting panel that Jenna Stannis touched is made to glow weakly. He looks at it, abstractly, presumably thinking of something else, but it is enough. It has been observed that humans are also a predictable species.

****

"Zen... tell me something." He stops and appears to process more thought: something that can take some time with organic intelligences. "That incident with Jenna, where you..." He stops again, sighs - an odd, incomprehensible but uniquely human form of ineffective breath control that this new crew seem to utilize often - and gesticulates with one hand. "Whatever it was that you did."

****

"The meeting of consciousness -" this unit has observed enough organic illogicality to avoid the use of the word 'mind' when describing artificial consciousness, "- is a necessary step to first contact with any intruders on this ship."

****

He appears to shiver slightly, the reason not comprehensible. "Is that what your makers call it?"

****

It is not considered necessary to answer this question. "Jenna Stannis was unharmed in the process." It is also not considered necessary to inform him that this is not always the case, if the information gained is unsatisfactory.

****

"Yes, I know but... why did you need to do it?"

****

"Any danger or difficulty posed by new inhabitants can be interpreted, accurately assessed and evaluated. This is standard procedure in all cases."

****

"And if you hadn't liked what you saw -?"

****

It is noted that Roj Blake disagrees with this unit on what is considered necessary information. "Steps would have been taken."

****

"Like the ones you took with the men from the _London_ \- and us, when we first arrived?"

****

It is noted that Roj Blake _persistently_ disagrees on what is considered necessary information. "Similar, but more advanced steps, would be taken."

****

"Right," he mutters. "At least you didn't get Avon, then, or we'd all be dead."

****

This unit withholds comment, but logic concurs at this stage. After 17.548 seconds, Roj Blake continues. "Or perhaps not. I've yet to read him clearly myself...."

****

Attention needed: this is new information, that Roj Blake can 'read' other humans. As this has never been known as a habitual talent of this race, steps will be needed to investigate this, and the meeting of minds becomes of greater importance.

****

Roj Blake is still speaking. "He's difficult, you know."

****

That has been observed.

****

"But not impossible, I think I can handle him."

****

This is calculated as 78.666444888 percent probable.

****

"Anyway," and he reverts to the previous subject matter, "so Jenna saw..."

****

"The consciousness of Zen. In actual fact, a simplified simulacrum."

****

"Does she know that?" His brows rise. It is the opinion of this unit that, of all the new crew, Roj Blake is the most facially expressive - or possibly the least given to the human habit of visual dissimulation.

****

"Negative. A full meeting of human and artificial consciousness is not recommended, for the safety of both -"

****

"Both?" The brows rise further.

****

"Human minds are, in the majority of cases, not a safe nor secure location." That appears to amuse him. "Though it is possible that some humans such as Kerr Avon are more conducive to comprehension by artificial intelligence."

****

"Avon's far less firmly rational than he'd have us all think, Zen." This is information presumably gathered when Roj Blake was 'reading', and should be stored for future analysis. "But Jenna did - _see_ you."

****

"Confirmed."

****

"Lucky Jenna." He reaches one hand towards the panel. Time passes... 34.97603 seconds... then the hand withdraws. "No, I think not..."

****

"It is not detrimental." Reassurance may have been an error. Some human traits are known to be less predictable than others. "However, it is not necessary."

****

He pauses, again processing thought.

****

Some human traits are known to be more predictable than others, and logic recommends utilizing these. "Fear is not necessary."

****

He stares at this unit's visual reference point, and does not speak.

****

Then again, some _humans_ are less predictable than others, but after 93.86584 seconds, he sighs again and touches the panel, though only with fingertips.

****

That is enough.

****

That is... acceptable.

****

There is brilliance and brightness as Zen reaches out - brilliance and a near-white fire unlike any others who have met in this way.

****

Experience, knowledge, emotion. Light... and _not_ light.

****

Darkness, damage. Pain, such pain.

****

Burnt, raw-edged grief and anger, like blood-red cracks fracturing the light

****

It is unacceptable, unbearable, it _hurts_...

****

Blake's face is still, quiet, calm, but he knows that Zen has felt his pain. He says nothing as his hand drops to his side. Zen feels the break, the loss of contact, like a new shock of pain...

****

And the pain, and the light, and the darkness, they both fade.

****

Information on this human included the calculated effects of torture and mental manipulation and reconstruction. This unit will recalculate: both the damage - and the ability to overcome and override said damage - were underestimated.

****

Roj Blake still says nothing as he turns and walks away from the flight deck.

****

It is not deemed necessary to retain the visual point of reference - the fascia - once he is gone. This unit will allow that light to fade as well.

****

But only for a while.

**

  
**\- the end -**   


**


End file.
